


Disaster in the Kitchen

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cooking Attempts, F/F, Femslash, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic_promptly prompt, <i>Legend of Korra, Asami/Korra, cooking disaster</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Disaster in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic_promptly prompt, _Legend of Korra, Asami/Korra, cooking disaster_

“... What happened here?”

She glances up from the messy pile of what she hopes is still food in front of her and uses some of her airbending skills to get of the smoke a bit to watch as a bemused Asami walks into the kitchen.

She gives her an embarrassed little grin.

“I was watching one of the cooking channels that we get and saw a recipe that looked pretty good to try. I made a copy of it and then tried to make it following their instructions. It didn’t look that hard when they did it.”

Asami shakes her head with a small amused smile that softens the lines of her face.

“Experienced cooks always manage to make things look rather easy. If my mother were here, she would surely share some embarrassing stories about my cooking attempts.”

She watches as her lover leans forward to get a better look at the messy creation on their countertop before pulling back with a small wince. She aims a grin at her as she straightens.

“Lets clean this up and then we can order out.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, love.”


End file.
